total drama minecraft
by fanis01
Summary: chris brings the gang to notch's creation along with link and NiGHTS, who will win? let's find out. rated T for my saftey
1. day 1 part 1: the originals

Chris was stnding on a new gravel path with a nether portal behind him. "Welcome back" he said "now you guys are probably wondering 'what's with this new, wierd location?' well this is the world of minecraft, thank a bunch of specialized minds with building the merger, so we have a bunch of our old contestants and see how they will hold up against fictional characters in the world of minecraft. So for starters, lets have our season 1 contestants appear."

As he finished a minecart pulled up with a very unhappy woman. "Eva" he said "Allow me to be the first person to welcome you to the forest." Eva very unhappy about having to do this walked away from Chris to the sign that said "Do not go past this location, trust us, to many interns nearly died from fighting the zombie-pig demon pieces of crap lurking around hear from: the interns."

The next minecart deliverd a cheerful surfer girl. "bridgette, nice of you to drop by." "always a pleasure." bridgette said unaware that she was signing up for eight weeks of hell.

The next minecart deliverd a very scared giant. "I don't want to be here, those teleporting freaks and exploding demons are gonna kill me!" DJ kept on yelling. Chris pulled him off the minecart and sent him where Bridgette and Eva were standing.

The next minecart pulled up and off stepped the most gorgoues male ever to walk on a video game surface. "Justin" Chris mused "It's a pleasure having you here." Justin gave the host a high five and walked to where the other three were.

The next minecart pulled, but nobody was on it, "This is strange." Chris said confussed. just then the sound of a scared enderman was heard, and then seen, an enderman was running away from ezekiel. When they reached the port, the enderman teleported away. "Ezekiel it's nice that your here" Chris started to say "but next time could you not bring an enderman with you?" Ezekiel nodded as he stood up and walked to the other contestants, then he noticed something, a cubed man behind a birch tree, it wasn't Herobrine but somebody else, his eyes had an iris and a pupil and he also had a beard, there was also a girl with a frog hat behing a random piece of cobblestone, Ezekiel guessed they were Steve and Rana.

The next cart came up and of came Harold, "Harold, nice of you to participate." Chris said, "It is all my pleasure I always wanted to be on a video game map." Harold said as he walked over to the others, he then saw what ezekiel was seeing a man acting like herobrine and a girl with a frog hat, "hey guys do you see those two?" he said, when everybody turned around, the next minecart pulled up and off steped owen, "wo-hoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he shouted "it's nice to be on television again, especially how you got me off the island." chris looked shocked (he recieved countless complaints because of how he got rid of owen) and motioned Owen to the others, "hey guys" he said, Harold was angry with him, "what, why are you looking angry at me?" "you scared away our two targets." Ezekiel said behind Harold, "oh sorry." Owen said appologizing.

The next cart arrived and off stepped Cody, happier than normal, "Cody, why are you smiling?" chris said kind of scared, "because Harold and I can take this competition down." after hearing this chris called a few interns "can we put harold and cody on a different team? Okay, thanks." Cody walked to Harold and said "I tried."

the next cart contained Noah, who (unsurprisingly) was reading, when he got off the cart he completley ignored chris and the others, until he walked right into ezekiel, "watch where you're going, clutz-face." "who do you think you're insulting fail-zer." Noah retorted, "book worm." "tuque frenzy." "jerk!" "idiot!" "homo." Ezekiel insulted, that was the final straw for Noah as he dash towards ezekiel, and was held back.

the final minecart arrived delivering duncan, who was evilishly eyeing everybody, "duncan, it's very nice you signed up for this man." chris said to duncan, who merly ignored him and walked to the fence with the others as everyone was telling each other why they signed up for this. "I thought it would be fun." owen said, "I wanted to see if I would survive _this _time." ezekiel groweld, "I...just wanted to be here." harold chuckeld. "hey look at the new winner suckers." duncan gloated, sure that he was going to win, "oh come on, you don't even know where we are." ezekiel told him. "doesn't mean I wont win." duncan said to his face.

"okay well we'll introduce the others after ezekiel and duncan settle down, and we get the tracks oiled up." chris said.

**were the folks back behind the rocks and trees really steve and rana? will ezekiel survive?**

**will duncan really win? will herobrine be spotted? who are the next contestants to be shown? will ezekiel and noah eventually become friends?**

**I don't care I hate my stories either way.**


	2. day 1 part 2: the other contestants

Chris was still standing on the gravel path while interns cleaned the minecart and tracks, while Noah, Ezekiel, and Duncan were in a three way argument. "I'm going to win." Duncan kept agruing to the others, "Neigh, from greatness we stand from lust we fall, throuh the sky's, the heros brave, go past the stars of heavens crave." Noah said, when he finished everybody was staring at him, "he won't win." noah translated.

"Alright guys, will you please stop arguing?" Chris asked slightly annoyed, "The interns have finished cleaning the tracks and it's time to introduce your next twelve opponents." as Chris finished a minecart pulled up delivering, a slightly burnt but still healthy, Alejandro, "Alejandro, welcome." Chris greeted, Alejandro walked past him and towards everybody else the majority of whom were giving him the evil eye.

The next minecart pulled up and off stepped Blainley, "Blainley, it's a very pleasure you've decided to join us to see this wonderfull moment of um...television history." chris said trying not to sound rehearsed, "The pleasure is all mine." blainley said as she walked to the others, who were still giving Alejandro the evil eye as well as Noah, Ezekiel, and Duncan still arguing despite Ezekiel being very quite.

The next minecart pulled with non-stop chattering, "My great great great great great great grandpa eight times removed built the first minecart, and my great aunt's cousin invented the monorail, and my great great great great uncle's cousin's brother invented..." "shut-up!" everybody yelled at Staci as the next cart pulled up.

Scott walked up, still a few scars from his last run in with fang, but able to walk and talk, and saw Staci being yelled at by everybody, he slipped away and went to chris "Why did you bring Staci back?" he asked with a quite, raspy voice "well, long story short we wanted to do some testing to see if Staci would outlast Ezekiel." just then his phone rang "hello...what!?...but that was the entire reason I brought Staci...fine." when he hung up he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scrunched it up and then threw it onto the grass, "with my stupid desicion to put Harold and Cody on seperate teams Staci and Ezekiel are also on seperate teams now." Scott walked away and went to the other people.

The next cart pulled up and off hopped Lighning, "sha-blam! guess who's back that's right lightning is back ready for action and victory!" he yelled "oh yeah!" Duncan butted in "well your mistaken because I'm going to win this game." "Well mister punk, I happen to know we are in a forest biom in minecraft." Lightning said as Cameron walked up to him, "How do you know that?" Cameron asked, "I don't always play sports dude." he answerd.

The next cart pulled up delivering anne maria, who was fiddling with spray tan, when the minecart stopped she lurched forward and dropped her spray can, she then looked around and suddenly regretted signing up for this season, silently she walked to an arguing Lightning and Duncan (still arguing which one of them would win) and a fighting Ezekiel and Noah (with Ezekiel still holding noah back.)

The next minecart appeared and off stepped Dawn, smilling as if she was completley oblivious to Scott's current presence, "hi Dawn" Chris greeted "hi Chris, hi Cameron, hi Lightning" she greeted with cheer "hi Scott." she greeted without cheer, but more of a stressed kind of angry tone, "You still mad at me for cheating you off?" Scott asked as the next minecart pulled up, "Who isn't?" Zoey asked walking straight up to him, "you had many people voted off that shouldn't have been voted off, like Mike" "and B" "and Dawn" "and Sam." Zoey and Dawn said.

The next minecart pulled up and off stepped Brick, "Brick very nice you signed up for this season." chris said giving him a salute, "For honour, for all, for my family." Brick said returning the salute, went over to the others, still rather disorganized, DJ was still shaking, Ezekiel and Noah were still fighting, Duncan and Lightning were still arguing, Scott, Cameron, Bridgette, and Eva were all yelling at Staci to shut up (even going as far as Eva threatning to put her in a headlock) and there were still two people in the distance who most assumed were Steve and Rana.

The next minecart pulled around was Jo who was kind of angry, "Jo welc..." "SHUT IT!" Jo yelled at Chris as she walked to the others, The others were kind of scared after she yelled, so scared even Staci was quiet.

They were so quiet that they all heard the final minecart pull up and Sam say "that was alot of fun." "yo Sam, It really is nice to have you here, but we have to cut the chit-chat short because I think I see our next contestant flying in." Chris said as he looked up.

As Chris thought NiGHTS was flying through the air, dodging all the ghasts, and then she safley flew to the ground, "Hello everybody I'm right here and I'm ready for action." "Alright everybody, this is NiGHTS, NiGHTS this is... DJEzekielDawnZoeyScottLightn ingBrickJoAnneMariaDuncanBla inleyAlejandroJustinCodyEvaB rickScottHaroldBridgeteCamer onOwenNoahSamandStaci." Chris said pointing to the respective people, "alright, I think I see the other two competetors coming along." and sure enough she was right for running alongside the tracks were Link and Herobrine having a race.

Link was using his sword to chop the heads off of yellow flowers and Herobrine was stomping oak saplings in his way, in the end Link beat Herobrine, "Link, Herobrine it's a pleasure for you both to join us." "pleasure's all ours" Link said, "And that is all of the competetors today." Chris said, "Hey wait, If Herobrine is the last competetor here that means we have a one group of nine and the other groups have eight." Noah calculated, "We'll take a break and organize the teams in a few minutes." chris reasured

**HOW WILL THE TEAMS BE DIVIDED? WHO WILL ACTUALLY WIN DUNCAN OR LIGHTNING? WHO WILL BE VOTED OFF FIRST STACI OR EZEKIEL? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TOTAL DRAMA MINECRAFT.**


	3. Day 1 part 3: the begining

Chris and others were standing on a wooden platform with a red and white stripe cover on netherbrick poles was over top of them. "Alright" Chris started "as you can see we have a big problem on our hands, but the show must go on, so" he continued "here is he 'Minecart Stop Of Shame' or 'Stop Of Shame' for short, or 'S. O. S.' for shorter." "Now" Chris continued "after every challenge, the losing team has to vote someone off and show up here, then I will hand out apples, now when you board the 'Minecart Of Failure' you might want to be quick about it because nobody is leaving this platform unless the loser boards that cart, if youn don't hurry, you'll be wasting your time, my time, the interns time, and your ex-team mebers time, and I will have to grab Chef to push you on the minecart, got that?" the campers nodded knowing that they would not want chef to push them on the minecart. "Good, now it's time to uleash the teams, thier will be three teams, the zombie-pigs, the golden apples, and the birch creepers, on the 'Zombie-Pigs' we have...

Dawn... Eva... Zoey... NiGHTS... Alejandro... Cody... Owen and...Ezekiel, over to my left."

Everybody went to Chris' left and the next team was announced. "On the birch creepers we have... Noah, Duncan, Herobrine, Link, Staci, Scott, Bridgette, and Harold, now over to my right." They all went to the right and nine people were left standing. "Those of you that are left, Sam, Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, Justin, Lightning, DJ, Cameron, and Blainley, you are now the golden apples." Almost everybody was happy with thier teams, ecxept for Eva. "Wait why do I have to be on a team with Ezekiel, I still don't like him?" "Because Eva, I put Harold and Cody on a seperate team and because of this my tests couldn't be proven." "Tests? I thought you only had one." Scott said "Yeah My other test was to see which one annoyed Eva the most, I just added that one when I realized Eva was going to appear, anyway let's go to your resting places."

Chris led them past a wooden building which was the dining hall, and a diamond building with a lapis lazuli block roof and a nether brick post in front with an iron block on top, this was the staff building, after 3 minutes of walking Chris stoped in front of three buildings, which included an emerald building with two glass panes sticking out in front and a wooden door with netherbrick steps. "Alright" Chris started "we have colour coordinanted the buildings, so birch creepers, you are in the emerald building that has a birch tree in the back." the campers noticed two other buildings, a golden building with a river flowing around it, this was where the golden apples were staying, the final building was for the zombie-pigs, it was a netherrack building with a nether brick fence, an oak tree in the back yard, two soul sand pillars in the front just outside the fence, and some lit netherrack on the roof, they all liked it. "Alright, put your stuff down and check out your new area I think you'll really like it, oh yeah two more things." most of the contestants groaned "One thing, the area is free to explore ecxept over the fence because that is just way to far, and two, Ezekiel you droped this on your visit to wawanakwa." Chris threw a medium sized bag at Ezekiel, when he caught it he opened it and what was inside almost made him cry. "It's my good luck bag that mom packed fu'r me, where'd you find it?" "you dropped it in the river and it landed it the lake." Chris said "alright, I wouldn't unpack your stuff, especially if you're Staci, Scott or Ezekiel, so enjoy for now, I have to help chef with something." he said as he ran off.

**THE ZOMBIE-PIGS**

The zombie pigs house was quite nice, they had a fireplace, chairs and two large chest's in which the campers put thier stuff in on the first floor, the pictures on the wall were of splendid quality, again they all liked it and went up to the second floor. The second floor was a nice quiet library with bookshelves that reached the roof, and bookshelves that were only one shelf, one of the bookshelves was empty in the center with the exeption of a giant donkey kong screenshot. "This is nice." Zoey said "For a house as menacing on the outside it sure is nice and sophisticated on the inside." Ezekiel said. When they finished checking out the library, they went up to the bedroom which contained nine beds with red blankets all neetly packed, all but one bed were bunks. They looked outside the window and there was an oak tree fully grown and beautiful. "This is awesome." owen said quietly trying not to disturb the moment.

**THE BIRCH CREEPERS**

The birch creepers looked around and found a wool rug on the ground consisting of only one colour, a piece of string stuck to the ground and a small fireplace that could only hold one block, when they put thier stuff in the chest, they went to the library which had only bookshelves, and only one painting, it was a nice quiet place until Staci started talking. "My great great great great great great great grandfather's uncle's nephew's brother's cousin's eighth niece's husband invented bookshelves. and my great..." "shut up!" everybody shouted as they went up to the bedroom, which looked exactly the same as the zombie-pigs bedroom. "why did chris give us this crumy, dirty, dusty, lame, unsophisticated, probably-parasite-infected, stupid, muky, rundown, smoggy, dim, piece of s/censor/t room?" noah asked as he saw the old birch tree losing some of it's leaves, nobody responed to him.

**THE GOLDEN APPLES**

The golden apples looked at what they saw, a one room one floor building, they didn't like it but they assumed it was better to stay in that building than sleeping outside with enderman, zombies and skeletons. They had nine beds, a small row of books on a book shelf, and a chest in which they put they're stuff in. "I guess the only thing I like about this building is the river outside." Justin said, everybody agree'd.

"Campers, lunch is served, come down to the mess hall!" Chris yelled in a mega-phone. The campers moaned knowing that chef was cooking. In the dinning hall the food they had was a mash with pink, orange, white and little pieces of red in it. "It's mashed pumpkin, melon and apple, boiled with sugar." chef told everybody as he poured it on thier plates. While the campers were sitting down, some would say, new friendships arose that day.**[1]** Ezekiel was talking to dawn and zoey of his expierence on the show. "And if you could belive it, I actually held onto the landing gear while I was falling and I got see noah almost get flung from his parachute." "That would've been fun to be on that plane." Zoey said "It wasn't really, mostly due to the fact that Chris didn't even land when we were eliminated, for grief sakes bridgette was voted off with an entire post stuck to her tounge." Ezekiel said "doesn't sound that far off from him" Dawn said "hey some people told me you were with us on the fourth season, is that true?" "Yes, there was the issue with Anne Maria over there but I'm not going to go into that, and then there was a little scene with lightning." "interesting" zoey said. Not far from there Owen was trying to talk to Eva, and belive it or not suceeding. "Why didn't you appear in any other season?" Owen asked "Two reasons, one I didn't want to and two I didn't want to be voted off second again." "Okay good reasons but you don't have to worry, I mean look at noah he survived longer than third last time and even then you got to return with izzy first season." "Well I guess you're right." Eva said.

At the birch creeper's table not many people were making friends, only link, herobrine, noah and duncan. "You know, I really did like the blue tunic, and the zora mask if mikau's spirit wasn't that mask I think it would go great with my blue tunic." link told herobrine. "You know I think the golden apples will be the first team completly eliminated." noah said "yeah they hardly have any attributes to they're skills." duncan said to noah "I mean we have link, herobrine, me, you, and bridgette we are pretty set." as duncan said this Scott over heard what he said and wrote on a small piece of paper 'try to eliminate Link, Herobrine, Duncan, Noah, and Bridgette.' He then hid the paper in his pocket so nobody could see it.

At the golden apples table nobody was talking, for one reason they didn't all trust each other and they were also shoving food in thier mouths.

chris walked in the door to talk to the campers. "Alright campers, I see some people are making friends," he said as he saw Ezekiel and Zoey keep chatting "Anyways I came here to tell you that your first challenge is in two-hours, see you there." All the campers were worried for many of them remebered having to jump the 1000 foot high cliff. "It can't be easy." ezekiel said.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST CHALLENGE GOING TO BE? ARE OWEN AND EVA GOING TO BECOME GOOD FRIENDS? IS EZEKIEL GOING TO SURVIVE? WILL THE GOLDEN APPLES LEARN TO TRUST EACH OTHER? WHO WILL WIN TOTAL DRAMA MINECRAFT? WILL I EVER FEEL GOOD AFTER THIS? PROBABLY NOT :(**

**[1]** an unintentional refence to "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" especialy the line "His heart grew three sizes that day."


	4. Day 1 part 4: The first ceremony

Chris and the three teams were standing outside in front of three seperate piles. "This is your first challenge, each of you must race your minecart from here to the finish line." "Piece of cake." Bridgette said "However" Chris continued "you'll notice the lack of tracks on the ground, that is the part of the challenge, first you must build the tracks as you go along, second all of you must have a crafting table when you cross the finish line, you could come in first but is you have the least amount of crafting tables your team loses, third only one person can actually ride the minecart, the rest have to build the track, and defend the others." "Hey quick question, did you make group desicions your self or do we have to decide?" Ezekiel was quick to ask. "Good question and the answer is yes, I did organize you myself, for the zombie-pigs our builders are, Alejandro, Cody, Dawn and Zoey." "That rhymed." Owen said "yes, my defenders are NiGHTS, Eva and Ezekiel." Lots of the zombie-pigs were worried, they knew how bad ezekiel was at this. "Owen you are the person in the minecart, now builders decide amongst yourselves who has to push Owen, for the birch creepers, your builders are, Herobrine, Harold, Duncan and Staci, your defenders are Link, Scott, and Noah and bridgette you are the person in the minecart." Not everybody was happy with his decision, Noah didn't want to be a defender, Duncan didn't want to be a builder, and Scott didn't want staci building. "Now for the golden apples your builders are Sam, Blainley, Anne maria and Cameron, your defenders are Lightning, Justin, DJ, and Brick which means Jo you are in the minecart, all right, everybody prepare."

* * *

**THE ZOMBIE-PIGS**

The zombie-pigs had easy flow, they placed the first track and put the minecart on it, put thier crafting tables, and Ezekiel gave his lucky bag to Owen. "It's for good luck towards the team." he said, Owen didn't trust him. "Alright" Zoey said "Owen are you stationed?" "yeah" Owen answerd "call out if you have your table!" zoey commanded "Ezekiel" "Eva" "NiGHTS" "Owen" "Dawn" "Alejandro" "Cody" "and I have mine, are we all set?" "our first track has been laid, Owen is stationed, we have our tables, Ezekiel has his bow, and Owen has a bag that belongs to Ezekiel that he won't give up, we are set." Cody answerd "Good we shall, let the challenge begin."

* * *

**P****RIVATE FOREST**

Chris-"this is something I forgot to mention, but we have a little spot in the forest away from all creatures, to vent thoughts, convey anger, talk about emotions, and privatly feel feelings, no wait... well you know what I mean."

Owen-"well this is cool, why didn't chris show this to us?"

Ezekiel-"well we are all on track, we are all on time, we are all prepared, Owen hasn't farted in"_/he checks his watch/_"twenty minutes and fifty-seven seconds, I think we have a chance."

* * *

**THE BIRCH CREEPERS**

the birch creepers were a bit disorganized and hardley functioning, especially when Scott kept "_accidently_" dropping the track he was supposed to deliver on his foot, and Staci kept talking "my great great great great great great uncle's cousin's brother's niece invented the first used bolt that held down a minecart rail" "hey see what most of us are doing? it's called working quietly can you work quietly?" Herobrine kept shouting at Staci. Aside from that they were pretty organized.

* * *

**THE GOLDEN APPLES**

the golden apples were probably the most organized of the bunch, they have thier crafting tables, they were working quietly, they had thier minecart down, they were ready. "we are all set." Lightning said to Brick.

* * *

as chris was ready to fire his gun, the contestants were almost set, The Golden Apples were the most ready right next to The Zombie-Pigs, The Birch Creepers were the least organized with Staci's non-stop chattering, Chris cleared his throat to silence Staci, "Alright, one of the builders have to push the minecart, and the others must build as quick as they possibly can. On your mark...Get set...Go!" And with that all the contestants started building their tracks.

* * *

**THE ZOMBIE-PIGS**

Dawn, Zoey and Cody were building away with as much strength and speed as they had while alejandro was pushing Owen. So far nothing has actually crossed their path and when they did see something, it usually ran away from the sight of Eva and/or Ezekiel. NiGHTS was flying in the air searching for enemies far ahead (brilliant planning on their part). At a few points Alejandro and Dawn swapped places for a bit keeping the team going so niether of them got tired. "This is a boring challenge." Eva said to Ezekiel "I actually think Chris set up a certain amount of tracks, or at least had the interns to do it, but then they were attacked and then, well here we are." and sure enough he was right a track piece was soon in clear bounds but so were a lot more zombies and spider-jockeys. Ezekiel started shooting the zombies in the face with his bow and NiGHTS started dropping rocks on the spiders leaving the skeletons on the ground to deal with Eva, who kicked the skeletons so hard, they could count all one-hundred and five cracks in their ribs.

* * *

**THE BIRCH CREEPERS**

For the Birch Creepers things weren't going so smoothly, Bridgette kept worrying that They might push her off the track because of how fast herobrine was pushing Bridgette (Not the best move on their part, this time it actually wasn't Scotts decision). Scott kept throwing the tracks to link, Thankfully he can catch them but he never had time to give them back to a builder so he gave them to Bridgette. The only enemy they encountered was a creeper whom Link dispossed off in a flash. "It looks like smooth sailing from here." Duncan said passing a track to Harold, just then a big (no seriously BIG as in one-hundred and five) army of skeletons appeared over the hill and started shooting arrows at Noah, who had a piece of oak wood as a shield. Unfortunatly he forgot to look and he ran right into the skeleton party. Noah stopped dead in his tracks, and didn't move until the skeletons grabbed him. "Help!" he cried, Link imediatly came to his rescue, slashing all the skeletons in his path, he grabbed Noah and then raced to the minecart (for it was already connected to the track pieces).

* * *

**THE GOLDEN APPLES**

Things were going way to good for the Golden Apples, not eveybody was complaning, the builders were building away and anything they came across was destroyed. The only one complaining was Jo who was stuck in the minecart. "Move faster, faster!" she yelled "My great grandmother can push fifty times more than any of you, move faster!" they were all scared of Jo's yelling but they pulled through and thus reached the track piece.

* * *

**THE END OF IT ALL?**

The Zombie-pigs were almost at the end everybody was in the minecart and ready to win, The Birch Creepers were also near the end the end with everybody in the minecart as well as The Golden Apples. Scott sensing that the race would probably end in a tie decide to ditch his crafting table and be the only one on his team that didn't have a crafting table, he thought about stealing it from Duncan but he thought the better of it.

* * *

**PRIVATE FOREST-/annoyed yet?/**

Scott-"I honestly can't belive what happend next..."

Ezekiel-"I really had my doubts..."

Brick-"but the result had almost everybody shocked..."

Scott-"Especially me..."

Ezekiel-"Ever get that feeling where you think somebody is saying the exact same thing as you?"

* * *

The end result was a shocker to almost everybody, for in the end, it didn't matter who won the race, because it was a three way tie. "Alright the race was a complete bomb" Chris said "But we still have the crafting tables to draw." everybody in the Zombie-Pigs and Golden Apples had their crafting tables. "very good keeping your crafting tables, Creepers, let's see your's." immediatly Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, and Herobrine pulled out their crafting tables. "I must have dropped mine when I was attacked my the skeletons." Noah said "Mine must've fallen out off my pocket while I was running." Link said "I ditched mine." Scott said "I think I forgot mine." Staci claimed everybody looked at her angrly. "Well I think we have our winning teams, Birch Creepers meet me at the Stop Of Shame after you all voted."

* * *

**PRIVATE FOREST**

Herobrine-"scott really got on my nerve when he said he ditched his crafting table. But I have to vote for Staci That..."

Staci-"Scott really needs to leave we can totaly win this thing if Scott is voted of first."

Link-"Oh boy who to vote for..."

Scott-"I always did wonder how the interns kept the results of who voted for who."

Herobrine-"non-stop chatting, cheap, heartless, brainless, low-ball, mono-minded, pompus, parasite infected, twerp head, jerk face, lame, annoying"_ /cuts to static/_.

Ezekiel-"I think my lucky bag worked for the team, I know it won't help me win but It did help us once."

* * *

The Birch Creepers were standing at the Stop Of Shame with chris holding a small wicker basket like he was little red riding hood. "campers, under most circumstances, you usually have an apple at least once per week, here these apples mean invincibility from faliure for tonight, the camper that does not recieve an apple must walk into the Minecart Of Faliure, and ride on the Fun Coaster Ride Of Complete Failures.

* * *

**PRIVATE FOREST**

Scott-"Could he have come up with a more Tounge twisting name?"

Herobrine-"PeterPiperpickedapeckofpickl edpeppers, ifPeterPiperpickedapeckofpic kledpeppers, howmanypickledpeppersdidPete rPiperpick?"

* * *

Chris grabbed a the first apple, "Our first apple goes to, Duncan." He said trowing an apple to Duncan. "Our next ones go to Herobrine, Bridgette, and Harold." They stood up and claimed their apples and the four with no crafting tables started to worry. "Our next two go to Link and Noah." they both caught their apples and sighed with relief, Link high-fived Herobrine and Noah and Duncan knuckle bumped each other. "This is the last apple of the ceremony Scott you should pretty damn well know why you could be voted off, and Staci again your endless chatter annoys everybody, and the final apple goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Scott."

Scott grabbed his apple and stood on the other side with the others. "Sorry Staci, but you are voted off first again." Staci said nothing as she walked to the Minecart Of Failure and was pushed onto the redstone tracks and off she went. "Well That's a first." Scott said. The campers went to their rooms ready for the next chalenge. Up above NiGHTS was flying around scoping out endermen and zombies.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE ENDING BEING SO BAD, BUT THAT REALLY IS THE ONLY THING THERE IS TO WRITE ABOUT, I would also like to apologize to any Staci fans (if there are any that is) also new addition to my profile I will be posting the basic run down of the next chapter as well as three vauge hints off who is being voted of next. next chapter will take a while to write considering I have other things to do like school and some other things, see you when ever I can. :|]**


	5. Day 2 part 1: truth or very little dares

**Alright I have no idea how I will start this. I'm first going to say sorry this chapter took so long to write, I've been side tracked with anime and school, anyways here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The campers have just woken up and were trying to swallow their breakfast. "Morning campers" Chris said always in a good mood, "Your challenge today will begin in nine minutes, see you then." "I hate these challenges." Herobrine groaned "We only had one challenge." Noah said. "And it was more boring than fighting a squid!" Herobrine complained

* * *

PRIVATE FOREST-/because God hates you/

Herobrine-"I really do envy Staci right now, because she is safe from harm, discusting food and Chris...I wonder what she is doing right now."

/cuts to staci in an end stone building with a juke box, a single painting, and one chair/ "I'm bored" she says /cuts back to the private forest/.

Herobrine-"I hope I leave soon."

* * *

The campers were now standing in a circle on a grass field in a big hole in a mountain. "This is the peace circle, or for this challenge the dare center, here is where we are having our second contest." The campers didn't really have any interest, but they kept listening. "alright so, first, our archer of truth will pick somebody...""Hi Steve" Herobrine interupted waving, Steve waved back. "Anyway Steve will Fire twenty-three arrows in that stone pole, the only person never to get an arrow, has to either be asked a random question or be given a dare, if you don't tell the truth you don't take the dare you will be disquallified." Nobody asked how Chris could tell if they were telling the truth or not, they personaly thought they knew. "We can tell you are telling the truth by these little detectors on our cameras, our camera men will press this buzzer if what you say is false, everybody ready?" "no!" everybody yelled "alright, let the games begin!" as Chris yelled Steve loaded his bow and fired twenty-three arrows into the stone pillar and the campers started pushing, shoving, pulling, climbing, and grabbing each other. Surprisingly the first person to get an arrow was Ezekiel. "Just a natural climber." he said when he was asked, everybody looked at him puzled. "I live on an apple farm eh." "oh okay!" everybody said, Ezekiel rolled his eyes. The next people to get an arrow were (in order) NiGHTS, Link, Scott, Lightning, Zoey, Dawn, DJ, Justin, Harold, Eva, Herobrine, Jo, Brick and Cameron. the others either gave up on getting it, couldn't get it, or in Anne Maria's case, she didn't want to ruin her nails.

Soon everybody except Sam, Cody and Anne maria had an arrow, Chris started to get angry "Okay it is clear nobody is getting the last two arrows for another three hours so..." at that moment an arrow fell from it's perch and into Anne Maria's hands, she gasped "I have an arrow." Chris wanted to say that didn't count but since it sped things up, he allowed it. "Alright I'm going to pick on somebody to be the first victem." Chris then pulled out a toonie "Heads, it's going to be Cody, Tails, it will be Sam." Chris flipped the coin into the air and it landed on the ground Chris looked at it, he saw a polar bear on some ice. "Sam, sorry dude but you're my victem. Everybody sit with your teams!" the campers sat with their teams and waited for Chris to give instructions. " Okay" Chris said "here are the rules, only one person can dare somebody from a seperate team, daring your own team counts in imediate disqualification, The First team out will have to vote somebody off, The second team out will get no reward while the Last team standing will get a prize. Now our first team up is The Zombie-Pigs."

The Zombie Pigs were having some trouble deciding what dare to give to the Birch Creepers, Ezekiels was to dare Harold to hit himself in his nuts with his nunchauks they immediatly discarded it, Owen wanted them to fall forward on their faces, which was to simple for everybody, in the end they decided to ask Sam a simple question for the truth. "Sam" Ezekiel started asking "if you could go back in time and destroy the screenplay to any movie, what would it be?" Sam thought and thought he hated alot of movies so he picked the movie he hated the most "I would destroy the screenplay to...what was it called?...that one with that belgium guy I think..." "'Street Fighter'?" Ezekiel asked "No, not that one I think it is called 'duo team' or something."

the next victem was Cody and the daring team was The Birch Creepers, "Cody" Noah started asking "If you could change any outcome from the first season that didn't affect you in anyway, what would it be?" Cody had tons of moments he would change on his mind Heather making Gwen and Trent break up, Ezekiel being voted off first, Him being mauled by the bear, and even Chris putting him on the screaming gophers but in the end he picked something else. "you being voted off Noah, if you weren't voted off, I'm pretty sure everything would be better." Noah smirked at his desicion.

* * *

PRIVATE FOREST-/TIRED OF THIS YET?/

Justin-"kind of find it funny he said Noah, it's almost as if...no it couldn't be cody's a nice guy."

Cody-"I should have said Justin being voted off because honestly, Noah deserved being voted off."

Ezekiel-"I personally would have made sure that Geoff wasn't voted off, I was kind of hopeing he would win."

* * *

the first person to be eliminated was Herobrine, Bridgette asked him the question "If you could kill a random celebirty who would it be and why?" to which Herobrine replied "Heather, for she is the only one of everybody here I hate." the lie detector buzzed and Chris forced him to tell the truth "Cody, he is such a dork." the next campers to lose in order were Owen, Alejandro, Cody, Bridgette, and Link. The first dare went to Ezekiel from Noah, "Jump off the western side of this cliff backwards." to Noah's surprise, Ezekiel walked to the western side since the sun was still rising (for it was 9:00 AM) and leaped off the side with his back facing the sun.

* * *

PRIVATE FOREST-/YES I WILL KEEP DOING THIS LIKE I IS THE KOBOLD NECROMANCER (YOU MUST CHECK OUT HIS STORIES)/

Ezekiel-"that was fun."

Noah-"I thought he wouldn't jump, he must be stupider than we thought."

Herobrine-"...**/censored/** you Ezekiel."

* * *

Time went by fast and now there was only one person on The Birch Creepers (Noah) and two people on the golden apples team (Sam and Justin) and three on the Zombie Pigs (Eva, Ezekiel and Dawn).

the next quetion went to Justin from Noah, "What do you do in your spare time?"

* * *

**What does Justin do in his spare time? Who will be voted off next? What team will lose first? Does GOD really hate you? find out on the next chaoter of Total Drama Minecraft. and no GOD doesn't hate you.**

Hope you enjoyed, sorry this chapter was MEH but that is what I get for trying, if you have any questions just ask, if you have any suggestions for a challenge give it to me I would like to see what I can see,

I already have three of the final challenges planned and yes check out the kobold necromancer his story total drama comeback is fantastic.

_street fighter is owned by capcom and the movie is double team which I think is owned by universal but I could be wrong so please correct me on that._


	6. Day 2 part 2: the next ceremony

**all animes mentioned in this chapter are owend by their respective owners and not by me, I do not know who owns these animes but some of them might be owned by 4kids so please, enjoy. **

**(stuck in the 90's owned by moxy fruvous.)**

Justin was thinking hard this time, he never had a question that had him thinking this hard, he knew very damn well what he did in his spare time, but he didn't know if he should tell or not, if he told he feared he could lose his popuarity but if he didn't he would let his team down.

* * *

**PRIVATE FOREST-/EH/**

Justin-"this is a big thing for me because I don't want people seeing me as..."

Ezekiel-"they honesty could've given me a lift up the mountain, I almost got lost."

* * *

"Alright Justin" Chris started "if you don't tell us we might have to eliminate you." Justin swallowed his pride and said...

...

...

"I watch anime." suprisingly the lie detectors weren't buzzing even though everybody thought he was joking. "you serious?" Noah asked "I am dead serious, I watch a lot of anime." "so while we are on the subject..." Noah started saying "what is your favourite anime?" "I like fullmetal alchemist and the legend of calamity jane." Justin answerd Noah then looked at Chris thinking he liked a few animes "I admit I love anime especially Digemon and Pokemon." Noah and Eva started giggling "what's so funny?" Chris asked, Noah spoke up first "I remember being a digemon fan it sucked that the movie ruined it for me." the lie detectors didn't buzz Eva was next to speak "one of my neighbors is a big pokemon fan, he not only has the cards and games but every episode of the anime and all forms of pokemon memorbilia, every time my mom and I visit we always have to watch one episode of pokemon." Ezekiel just popped up over the hill side "What are you guys talking about?" he asked "Our favourite anime." Sam said "That's easy I like last airbender, fullmetal panic the second raid, dragon ball Z, transformers, lucky star and damekko dobutsu." "I love those animes to." Chris said sam was rolling his eyes "Dragon ball Z and digemon are really lame." Chris and Ezekiel were looking at him with angry expressions on their faces "Sam, you are disqualified, Now get your ass out of the circle!" as Sam went to join the other campers Chris turned his attention on the others "Alright, I will give the questions now."

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM-/FOOL'D YOU DIDN'T I IT IS ACTUALLY THE PRIVATE FOREST/**

Justin-"...an otaku."

Ezekiel-"Damn my team is winning."

* * *

"Noah I want you to tell me what religion you are." Noah froze "I'm christian." "Justin" Chris started asking "what is your grade?" Justin hadn't thought back at his grade he couldn't remember but he thought he try some luck "a B." the lie detector buzzed, "sorry Justin but the Golden Apples are out and majority rules." Noah was shocked "Majority rules? what why are you runing out of questions?" "No it is just that you have a one-in-four chance of winning but look on the bright side, you not on the hot seat again." Noah looked shocked that chris was actually using mathematics against him, he looked at the others who were cheering another victory.

at the cabins everybody was looking at Sam, Justin and DJ. "okay look I may have screwed up" Justin said "but..." anne maria scilenced him and said "We aren't voting you off, because you are hot."

* * *

**PRIVATE FOREST-/RELUCTANT TO FIND HE'S STUCK IN THE 90'S AGAIN/**

Justin-"I vote for sam he honestly can't find a way to _not_ make Chris angry."

Sam-"Anne maria, she is useless."

Lightning-"Cameron I can't forgive him for taking my victory."

Brick-"DJ is being cowardly, I wish this was not medium difficulty than mabye DJ will have a chance."

Random swedish person-"how did he know this was medium difficulty?"

Dawn-"ever get that feeling where you feel you aren't going to talk for a while? because, I'm having that feeling often."

* * *

At the circle, everybody was nervous, they were all up for voting and they also had a reason to be voted off. "Campers the coincidence is you will all be getting apples, but instead of golden apples they will be red apples, the first person to get one is..."

"Brick" as he said hi name Brick got up and claimed his apple. "The next apple goes to Jo, Blainley, Justin, Lightning, Anne Maria, and Cameron." they all stood up and claimed their apples respectivly.

It was down to DJ and Sam, and Sam was confident that he was going to get his apple, Chris started speaking "Sam because you didn't lose honerably, you have more votes than Anne maria and Cameron combined, and DJ your cowardness is starting to get on everybody's nerve, and the last apple goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

* * *

**PRIVATE FOREST-/YES I KILL SUSPENCE/**

Chris-"honestly even if he didn't get any votes I would still eliminate him."

random swedish guy-"I'm curious as to where Rana is, where could she be?"

* * *

"...

...

DJ" DJ stood up and claimed his apple, Sam looked to the ground and stood up, as he walked towards the minecrat of failure he couldn't help but think that he pushed a bad button when he said "Digemon and Dargon ball Z were lame."

The campers then preceded to there buildings under a brilliant starry sky, the only camper awake was Dawn who was sitting under the oak tree in her house's backyard.

* * *

**THE END, apologies are in order for this chapter being so dull and short but I get what you get. I will make a few changes 1) only two vauge hints on who is being voted off and 2) I will show the voted list at the end of each chapter. stay tuned for the next episode of total drama minecraft.**

**voting list:**

Brick-DJ

Blainley-Sam

Anne Maria-Sam

Jo-DJ

Cameron-DJ

Justin-Sam

Lightning-Cameron

DJ-Sam

Sam-Anne Maria


End file.
